Dare You Trust the Music of the Night
by ThePhantomessoftheOpera12
Summary: Christine and Raoul are dead, leaving their 5 year old daughter, Aria, alone in the world. Though a desperate run to the restored opera house may prove she isn't as alone as she may think. And after ten years, she returns to become a singer, but a friend from the past is keeping an eye on her.


Where do I start, I guess my name. It's Aria. Aria de Chagney. And my story began at my parents' funeral. As you may have guessed my parents were Christine and Raoul de Chagney. Anyhow during the funeral in the middle of December, I ran. I don't know why for I was only six but I ran. I didn't even realize where I was going till I reached the Opera Populair. Having been restored to it's former glory after the big fire it was still showing productions. I ran inside knowing the lay out because my parents often brought me here. I ran through the house and onto the roof. I was soaked from my run and it had started snowing. I finally collapsed exhausted and started crying uncontrollably. I was cold but I didn't move I wanted to join my parents. I started getting tired and closed my eyes. Then I felt arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes as I felt myself being lifted up and saw a concerned face I smiled then blacks out. Next time I woke up I felt a cool cloth pressed again before I blacked back out. The next time I woke up was for good. I was in a bed in what looked like a cellar. Beside the bed was a masked man asleep in a chair. I sat up and walked around. In the next room was a huge pipe organ and lots of candles. I studied the organ until the events of the past day hit me. I remember my parents' death and started crying. I must have woken him up because the man came in and asked "Are you alright? What is wrong?"  
"They're gone" I said.  
"Who is?"  
"My parents"  
He sits down beside me and hugged me. I turned and cried on his shoulder till I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in my mother's old dressing room. Wrapped in my arms was a music box with a monkey on top. Attached to it was a note.

"Whenever you are sad listen to this and sing a happy song"

I didn't see him again for 10 years.

10 years later

"May I introduce our newest performer and patron, Miss Aria de Chagney"  
I curtsy in my black dress and smile until I realize my favorite necklace, the one I found behind my parents graves a few days after the funeral, had fallen off. I looked just in time to see it fall through a small hole in the floor. As soon as the announcement was over I looked through the hole Trying desperately to find it, but it was too far down I rushed to the door to the cellars to find it and began to search. I was so intent on finding it I did not see the stairs. I fell down and dropped my candle plunging myself into complete darkness. Mt leg was hurting almost unbearably so. I could only lay there and pray someone would find me. After a while I heard footsteps. "Help!" I cried "I cannot stand" there was silence for a time but then I saw the light of a lantern but I could not see his face.  
"Help me" I said  
He nodded and tried to help me stand but the moment my foot touched the floor I cried out in pain and collapsed. The man knelt down and then I could see the face I hadn't seen for 10 years  
"It's you." I said "I remember you. You saved my life and gave me the music box"  
For a moment he looked rather confused then looked closer at my face.  
"Have you seen a necklace?" I asked.  
He reached in to his jacket and pulled it out "this one?"  
I hugged him "Yes oh thank you!"  
He gave it to me and I put it on then he picked me up and carried me back up and left before I could say anything else.

I hopped over and leaned on a column and looked up. I caught a glimpse of his cape and frowned wondering how I was going to get to my room. Then Belle, Meg Giry's daughter and my best friend, came running over to me. "Where on earth have you been? Oh my, your leg are you ok."  
"Yes" I said "just help me to the doctor I think it's broken" It was just sprained.  
Afterwards I went to my room singing softly to myself the lullaby my mother would sing to me.  
"Night time sharpens heightens each sensation  
Darkness wakes and stirs imagination"  
I realized someone was singing with me. I kept singing but I was getting more and more sleepy, the soft, tender voice lulling me to sleep. Eventually I stopped but that familiar voice kept going. Then I fell asleep.

The next morning I explored the opera house I ended up in Box 5. I looked out of the box amazed by the view. "Wow"  
I felt like I was being watched so I turned around and saw the cape and chased after it. I followed the wearer till he stopped abruptly and Iran into him and fell on top of him. I rolled of a little dazed " Why have you been following me who are you"  
He stood up and helped me up. "I apologize I wanted to be sure you were ok" It was the Phantom. I leaned on him feeling light headed. "But" My head was hurting so much. I couldn't think. I put my hand to my head and felt wetness. I looked at my hand and saw blood.  
"Oh dear" the Phantom said.  
That's all I remember before I fainted.


End file.
